Digimon Adventure 02: The Rise Of Demon
by Ucihazoe
Summary: Continuity of digimon adventure 02,2 Years After Daisuke went to america and met Nat-chan. Demon trapped in dark ocean...but,why he can come out? with the crest of darkness he went to destroy digital world. BUT,he can't! he must find chosen children who heir The Crest Of Darkness... Pairing: Takari,Sorato,DaiOC(More accurately Nat-chan),Miyaken,TaiOC. much humor,drama,and adventure
1. Read This Before Read This

Note Before reading: Prepare your mental

Name Fiction: Digimon Adventure 02 (The Rise Of Demon)  
Writer: Ucihazoe  
Rated: T  
Category: Humor,Adventure,Romance,Friendship  
Pairing Couple: Takeru*Hikari, Sora*Yamato,Miyako*Ken,Taichi*Catherine ,Daisuke*OC, Iori*?

Continuity of cd drama, No OC from last episode or CD Drama.

_Writer : you know that, My Grammar very very…. Bad,I Think. I Need some correction from all readers for this f*cking fiction.  
Friend 1: You must learn anymore bro…  
Writer: Yeah,I know… my score in English language at school not good.  
Friend 2: hahahaha… ,mine too. In mine mind (my or mind idk),cheating is better…if some exam coming._

Character:

1. The Brave/Old Leader  
Name : Yagami Taichi/Tai Kamiya  
Grades: 2nd High School  
Age: Seventeen years old  
Partner: Agumon  
*Original Holder of courage,Have much Sense of humor.  
_"You've got us to protect the digital world from now !"_

2. _The Coolest /Vice Leader  
_Name: Ishida Yamato/Matt Ishida  
Grades: 2nd High School  
Age: Seventeen years old  
Partner: Gabumon  
*Original Holder of Friendship, Cool boy with excellent literary.. Vocalist of band Teenage Wolves and boyfriend….I Know,you certainly know it  
_"It's what I'm saying if you look at the state for a while! Re all tired"_

3. _The Lovely_  
Name: Sora Takenouchi  
Grades: 2nd High School  
Age: Seventeen years old  
Partner: Piyomon/Biyomon  
*Original Holder of Love, Kindly girl with great attitude and caring fellow… she's Yamato Girlfriend.  
_"For me,was really good to have met with the digimon,thanks for able me to adventure with digimon"_

4. _The Clever_  
Name: Izumi Koushiro/Izzy  
Grades: 1st High School  
Age: Sixteen years old  
Partner: Tentomon  
*Original Holder Of Knowledge, Now he is rich people with many knowledge in his head, Hobby of internet…who always carry a laptop, But if he not bring her laptop to digital world..who know what happen.  
_"please ask me,if something you don't know, let's think together!"_

5. _The Graceful_  
Name: Tachikawa Mimi  
Grades: 1st High School  
Age: Sixteen years old  
Partner: Palmon  
*Original Holder Of Sincerity, Beautiful girl in the class within the class mate of koushiro..she return to japan since 1 years later (I mean,ago).  
_"Who even if no believe in you, I'll only believe you absolutely!"_

6. _The Thorough_  
Name: Kido Jyou/Joe  
Grades: 3rd High School  
Age: 18 Years Old  
Partner: Gomamon  
*Original Holder Of Reliablity, Prepare anything before Go..Born in elite family, The Word "Senior" isn't it look good? I Think you are the best of chosen children in the world.  
_"It's said that children is Chosen, but really?, we are and I'm have selected"_

_7. The Miracle/The Leader  
_Name: Motomiya Daisuke/Davis  
Grades: 2nd Middle School  
Age: 14 Years old  
Partner: V-mon  
*The Heir Of Courage and Friendship, Who have crush to girl we call "Hikari-chan" …But he have rival we call it "Takeru" who has good terms with hikari. Daisuke have HOT Heart and ability to take action when the situation being craze.  
_"I don't care what people say,this is me !"_

_8. The Honest_  
Name: Inoue Miyako/Yolei  
Grades: 3rd Middle school  
Age: 15 Years old  
Partner: Hawkmon  
*The Heir Of Love and Sincerity, Girl with glasses at her eyes…Have Cheerfully personality but sometimes excessively.  
_"Ne, Go to digital world seen like adventure game!"_

_9. The Wise_  
Name: Hida Iori/Cody  
Grades: 6th Elementary school  
Age: 12 years old  
Partner: Armadimon  
*The Heir Of Knowledge and Reliablity, have Maturity attitude and a lot wisdom from his grandfather. he's little bit taller now… and own Cute Girlfriend.  
_"Sometimes,we not must say it…"_

_10. The Sweet Hearted_  
Name: Yagami Hikari  
Grades: 2nd Middle School  
Age: 14 years old  
Partner: Tailmon/Gatomon  
*Holder Of Light, Sister Of taichi. Sweet hearted and kindly girls… daisuke has crush with her but she only sees daisuke as friend, maybe takeru is her secret boyfriend because it she turned daisuke down. _"I've told you,Takeru-kun not my boyfriend!"_  
_"Believe it, us always with you..!"_

_11. The Pear and Cherry  
_Name: Takaishi Takeru/T.K  
Grades: 2nd Middle School  
Age: 14 Years Old  
Partner: Patamon_  
_*Holder Of Hope, Little brother of Yamato. Pear And Cherry, Pear for Holy personality and Cherry for wrath personality._  
"Oh, How are you?... So You?...What happen? Daisuke-kun okaa-san? (sound broken plate) (Daisuke and his mom voice) ,it's being funny."_

_12. The Popular  
Name: Ichijouji Ken  
Grades: 2__nd__ Middle School  
Age: 14 Years old  
Partner: Wormmon  
*Holder Of Kind, he's so popular since chosen children success kill BelialVamdemon..Ah,I'm forgot… He still genius even though Dark spore disappeared…now he has crush with Miyako.  
"I can,now I can say thank you for all!"_

Narrator: Daisuke, why you not have crush with Hikari again?  
Daisuke: Cih, Whatever….  
Narrator: Maybe,because you get rejected by hikari in the cd drama Natsu e tobira..Right?  
Daisuke: DON'T TELL ME THAT AGAIN!


	2. Scene 1,Daisuke's Ramen Party

_**Narrator (Taichi Voice) : 2 Years after Armagemon defeated, There is already more than 10.000 Chosen children …But only twelve Chosen children inherit Monsho (Crest) Sore wa, Yuuki (Courage) ,Yujo (Friendship), Chisiki (Knowledge), Aijo (Love), Seijitsu (Reliability),Junshin (Sincerity),Kibo (Hope), Hikari (Light), Yasashisa (Kind) and that's was us.**_

~Song Play- _TARGET_ ~Akai Shougeki. Vocal : Koji Wada.

_Furusupiido de Mawari hajimeta sutoori_

Finish,  
Fanfiction. Net Not allowed "

_Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain"_

_Narrator (Normal Voice) : Hey… Who's people make this fiction?  
AR: Me! Got a PROBLEM?  
Narrator : Hey! Why taichi take my place as Narrator?  
AR: Whatever  
Taichi : Hahaha…Hiroaki-san , u still as narrator bro… don't be mad please.  
AR: Ah,taichi right… Now, Read this! Narrator!  
Narrator: Huh, I Don't care.  
AR: Do you want to still be a narrator or not?  
Narrator: Hait hait!...I'm understand._

_Narrator: Before read this fiction,you must know… Author not have any digimon and if author have a digimon, Kido Jyou will be a Main Character! ,Author can use japan language if you need some translate.  
Now,Flashback 2 years ago. last CD Drama The door to summer…. Daisuke went to America after he got rejected by hikari and…_

_Daisuke: I have Told you to never said that again!  
Narrator: But…  
Daisuke: I Don't care, NEVER REPEAT THAT AGAIN!  
Narrator: But, I'm just reading the script.  
Daisuke: I'm Gonna kill you,if you said again!_

_Narrator: DON'T BLAME ME! ,F*CKING WRITER!.  
AR: Whatever.  
Narrator: Ok, we skip this f*cking word! ,Now daisuke has been defeated.  
Daisuke: WHAT?  
Narrator: I'm Mind, Daisuke has been learn some knowledge to make bowl of ramen and next, he went make a party for all digidestined.  
Daisuke: What is the connection between that?  
Narrator: Shutup please!.. I Don't care about this fiction, don't blame me!. In this script daisuke went make a party for all digidestined to showcase he's skill cooking ramen._

_**-Scene 1: Daisuke's Ramen Party Part 1-**_

Teenager with googles in his head running toward market.

"Lettuce,Onions,Noodles,and…" He's voice has stopped because something toward him, Girl with glasses in her eyes,red shirt and blue jeans say to him.  
"BINGO!, Daisuke-kun what are you doing here?" Said girl.  
"Miyako-san,I just bought some ingredient to make ramen…Tomorrow I invited all digidestined to my party " Daisuke respond her question, Miyako just upset because for what daisuke throw a party.  
Miyako ask to him again "Party? For what?"

Daisuke reply her "Hehehe…Just to showcase my cooking skill" Daisuke cheerfully .  
Daisuke resume his voice "And what are you doing here?" ,Miyako blushing

"Eh,huh today (his voice paused) Ken-kun birthday. I already make a cookies for him but… tonight ken will go to my house for dinner because my mom tell me to invite ken." Miyako finished his voice.

"What is the connection between that?" (Daisuke Confused)  
"I mean, (stopped his voice) …"  
"Eh?"  
"Forgot about cookies!, the point is I must make ken a dinner!" Miyako voice louded  
"And, why are you so nervous?" (Ask Her again)  
"I just confused, what should I make for ken."

"You better make hmmm… RAMEN!"

"Why I must follow your idea?" Miyako Little Confused

"Because,Ken like RAMEN!"

"How you know Ken like a Ramen?"

"I has ever cook him some ramen and I m surely about it"

"You can make a ramen?"

"Of course."

"Since when you can cooking?"

"Since you say, I Love you too Ken-kun!"

(Blushing) "Shutup!"

"(Chuckled), you want learn bit of my experience ?"

"I Must think it again"

"Oh C'mon… go to my house,and I Will make you a bowl of ramen"

"Hmm… Okay I try, But I think… I can't learn it quickly."

"If you can't learn it within 6 hours, I Will make a ramen for ken tonight"

"If you disappointed me, you must pay it!"

"(Laughed) Hahaha…Miyako-san, I Never disappoint you isn't it?

"Whatever."

_Narrator: After shopping. Miyako Goes to daisuke's apartment… she want learn some cooking skill from daisuke. On the middle of way miyako met mimi._

Mimi with white skirt and pink shirt give a greet for Miyako.

"Miyako-san , Ohayo." Said mimi with cheerfully face, Miyako answered with upset face  
"But,mimi-oneesama now is not morning anymore"  
"(her face be embarrassed) gomen gomen, where are you going?  
"I'm going to daisuke… he want to teach me make a ramen" Said googles girl  
"Teach? Make a ramen? For what? "  
"I Think, ken-kun not like cookies. Daisuke say, ken like a ramen better than anymore".  
"I don't know, ken tastefully is similiar with daisuke" (Mimi Just upset, recipe from him can't make ken fascinated)  
"I'm Sorry mimi-oneesama. Not mean the recipe from you not tasty." Mimi"Ah, don't worry…. Ne, daisuke throw a party tomorrow ,isn't true?"

"It's true, mimi-oneesama got a invitation?

"Yes, but I still don't know the reason why daisuke throw a party?"

"he says, the reason is he want to show her skill cooking ramen  
Mimi: But, he still cant beat me… I Think.  
Miyako: (Chuckled). Maybe Hahaha…  
Mimi: I'm Just kidding hahahaha…

_Narrator: They are laughing together ,but something toward their….  
'_**TRUMP SWORD!'**_ 4 Sword are direcly to their head, Miyako and mimi surprised from an unexpected attack… luckyly their dropped to the floor. The sword now stuck to the ground._

"(Screaming) Arghh What's that?" Mimi blurted out.  
"Who's there?" (Miyako shouted to sky)

"Erabareshi kodomotachi (Chosen Children) ,Long time no see!" The voice from sky, for mimi… this sound is so familiar.

Mimi: "Eh? Why this voice are so familiar to me! Who are you?"

"Holder of crest sincerity, did you not remember me?" This voice louded, He showed him self… slowly he fell to the ground and standing in front of them.

Mimi got fear, now she know who's there..

"Kimi wa? Piemon! (Screaming)"  
"Pie ..mon? Do you mean, DARK MASTER?" Miyako distracted

"(Laughed) Hahaha… how are you today?" Said ChaosPiemon.

Mimi feared "I Think, its not good.. we must immediately go!" (mimi bodies trembling)  
"I better bring hawkmon earlier"miyako ready for run.

"(Laughed) Hahaha… it's too late, now come with me! And the rest of digidestined will be looking for you guys!" Said Piemon take their hand.  
"PLEASE! DON'T, NOOO…!" They cried with a loud.

_Narrator: Piemon successfully Kidnapped Mimi and miyako, But… What will happen to them?. ..  
Daisuke (Said to narrator): I Think miyako will die,and ken will be outburst.  
AR: Ahh,maybe I will write the last chapter of this fiction is… 'Daisuke died without leaving anything'  
Daisuke : Hahaha…Are you kidding?  
AR: Nope. And maybe Jyou-senpai will be __new leader of digidestined...  
Daisuke: Cih, you think… I'll believe it? I Know you just idolize me!.  
AR: Yeah, Maybe… But you must know, You never will be with hikari in this fiction.  
Daisuke: I Don't care, I had no feeling with him after Nat-chan will be my girlfriend.  
AR: Hahaha…I appreciate it… but In this fiction, she's name not nat-chan but Natsumi.  
Daisuke: I Know… Nat-chan is digimon when I visit America 2 years ago, but my girlfriend face has similar nat-chan. I Think… Because it,I call her Nat-chan.  
AR: Whatever, Don't disturb narrator again! Some people still read this fiction!,Please! Narrator…  
Narrator: You know, This fiction is very long because of you guys! Now we Resume this fiction Like a resume button in some games._

-2 Hours passed-

_Narrator: All digidestined still don't know miyako and mimi has been kidnapped by piemon_

_*Yagami Residence*_

"Onni-chan, I had to use the toilet now!"  
-No Replies.  
"Onni-chan! What are you doing there?"  
-No Replies.  
"Onni-chan!"

_Narrator: Taichi opened the door,but he's not come out from the toilet ._

"What do you mean? I'am not there…" Taichi said to his little sister. Hikari Surprised.

"Then? Who's there?"  
"(Chuckled) Huh, maybe you forgot unlock the door. (Stopped)" Taichi resumed his voice. "You know, our toilet can locked from the outside."  
"Since when? Why I don't know it?" (his face turned red)  
"ever Since takeru bedwetting! (Laughed) hahaha…"

Hikari are blushing now.

"Whatever, Takeru just my bestfriend. (Paused). And me Never see him sleep!"  
"Do not regret what you say hikari."

(Continued he say) "Toilet key was near the TV, Just Leave me alone….I'm trying to sleep"

Hikari Take the key and return to toilet, after she has done with his problem. She back to his room and lie down to the bed. Next,Hikari was confused about something.

"Hikari, You're thinking about something?" Said Her Cat with ring at his tail

Hikari Blushing,"Eh, Nothing".

"Hikari,don't lie to me…"

"(Nervous voice) I always lying to myself. I Just little upset,why I cant found out my original Personality."

"What do you mean?"

"I Don't know to explain it… forgot about it (Smiled) ,Tomorrow…We goes to daisuke-kun party"

"Whatever, but don't change the main topics" (Tailmon Feel annoyed)

"(Smiled) Hmm…Alright! I'd better go way street rather than I explain you about it…!"

"No Problem, Preferably I take some nap."

_Narrator : Hikari was walk on the edge, She just wants to be alone… 15 minutes passed, She was sitting on the edge of sea. She still thinking about something._

Hikari heard footsteps from the behind,She look back… And she saw a teenager with hat on his head,green shirt, blue shorts as his pants and digimon on his hat.

"Hikari-chan,what are you doing here?"  
Hikari Answered his question."(Smiled) I Just wanted to relax at here."

"Takeru,I'll be home early."

"Ok,but be careful.. dont to let anyone see you".

"I Know."

Takeru Sitting next to hikari, 5 minutes passed. Takeru opened the conversation because he not comfortable anymore.

"Hikari-chan, How are you today?"

"Hmm Not bad at all, how about you?"

"As normal, I'm fine . (Smiled)"

"Are you coming tomorrow, To daisuke-kun ramen party?."

"Of course. I Hope,daisuke-kun makes special ramen for us."  
"Right.!"

(Noises Bell) "Help me"

"Eh?" Takeru hear voice of someone.  
"Nande?" Hikari puzzled.

(Noises Bell) "Bring me Daisuke please…" Voice coming again

Takeru stand up and shouted "Where are you? And who you are?"  
Hikari get up and ask takeru with upset face "Takeru-kun, with whom you are speaking?"

"Please, Bring daisuke"

"Where are you? I can't bring daisuke if I don't know where you are..!" Takeru shouted to sea.  
"Takeru-kun! Listen to me, what is you talking about?"  
Takeru look hikari and answer her question "I hear some voice, maybe…girl voice."  
Hikari Being annoyed "Are you forgot? Me GIRLS!"

(Noises Bell) "Come in" Some voice coming again.

Suddenly light appeared from sky, and some lightning towards to takeru and hikari. their are screaming  
"(Screaming) HIKARI-CHAN! LOOK OUT!" . Takeru Jumped to hikari.  
Hikari screaming "(Screaming)AH, WHAT'S THAT?", Takeru hug hikari with his arms for protect her.  
but their can't avoid the lightning, the lightning already hitted their.

**-Commercial Break-**

_Narrator: Lightning has vanished, lightning leave some hole in the side of beach ! But,Where their are?... NO WAY! THEIR ARE DIE? or DESTROYED INTO PIECES? NEXT… DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02! DAISUKE RAMEN'S PARTY PART 2. _

_Daisuke: Hiroaki-san, maybe you must changed your voice. You always use serious voice even though in calm state.  
Narrator: I BE PAID FOR IT! , could you not disrupt me?  
Daisuke: Nope.  
Narrator: Ohhh God! Why you let him live in this world?  
(Lightning towards studio) (And hitted that) (Entire the studio vibrate)_

_(Daisuke Closed his eyes)_

_Daisuke: (Opened His eyes) WHAT'S HAPPEN?, (Stopped). (Resumed His Voice) Eh,Where Hiroaki-san?._


End file.
